A night much like the past
by elra of mirkwood
Summary: Incomplete Has Been REWRITTEN this is a HPHG fict. The Dark Lord as returned and he's after Harry and Hermione.Will history repeat it’s self? And is Hermione the next victim of Voldemort? (Linked to fourth year)Suspense romance and action. PLEASE RR
1. Prologue

A Night much like the Past

By Julie A. Romig

A/N: This fan fiction inspired me to write a one-shot that takes place their sixth year which is before this story which revels why only Hermione and Dumbledore what happened to the dark lord. And gives hint to the ending of this fiction. So before reading this Please check out The Unspeakable' find takes place to before this story.

Prologue

The story begins after the first term of the trio's seventh year. The Dark Lord has fallen in what was the last battle of Dark V.S. Light or what so many thought. The truth is only few know on the Light side what truly happened to the Dark Lord that night and that is Dumbledore and one young witch named Hermione Granger. While the rest of the world Muggle and Wizarding thought that He-who-must-not-be-named had finally died.

After the battle, all the Aurors were sent to hunt down surviving followers of the Dark Lord. They caught over twenty death eaters and even more followers; still many known death eaters remanded unaccounted for. Other Ministry officials were busy bringing the wizarding world back to order and identifying the dead which included five of Voldemort's most loyal death eaters who were killed by Hermione in the last battle. Also many other death eaters were killed by other Hogwarts students including, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom, who were part of the advanced DA. Little is know what exactly happened between Voldemort and Harry that night. But all that is known is Harry and his friends survived.

Time has pasted and everyone has started their seventh year. Everyone's love is restored to Harry and they are happy that the threat of Voldemort is gone. Or so everyone continues to think…


	2. After the fight

**After the Fight **

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Harry Potter, books and movies included tear The only thing I own is the story (some settings I own)

It was a dark and rainy day in early January and a young woman sat on her bed fuming with anger at her best friend. It was only the second week ofsecond term and Hermione Granger was already angry with Ron. Ron had never failed to piss her off whether he wanted to or not. Especially this year he had been fighting with her more and more as the school year went on. The only good news this year was that Hermione had her own room because she had finally made Head Girl along with her best friend Harry Potter. Harry walked into Hermione's room with a worried look on his face.

" 'Mione " Harry said, but she was too preoccupied to see Harry come in. She turned and looked at him with still a glint of furry in her brown eyes.

" I just want to talk… about you and Ron fighting at dinner and all…" He slowly stopped as he saw anger spark in her eyes again. For the first time this year Harry was worried about their golden trio.

Hermione scowled "I don't want to talk about it, it was just a stupid fight" Her eyes softened and said to Harry "It's okay I'll be fine soon and I'll help you and Ron with your homework again "

"All right 'Mione " said Harry not beliving her, he new her better than that. As he walked out of the room the voices inside of his head started going off.

_Angel: You know it's not going to be all right they have been having these fights ever since they left the Burrow and they're not going to stop._ (A/N: Harry is not going mad, he is having an inter debate with himself don't worry he's okay)

_Demon: Really Harry boy who cares they've had these fights for years nothing has changed, honestly._

_Angel: On the contra, things have in fact changed Harry and you know what I'm talking about. You now you want to have her as a girlfriend._

_Demon: WHAT!! Harry tell me she is joking what about Cho? _

_Angel: He doesn't like Cho ever since she paired up with Harry's mortal enemy Malfoy._

_Demon: I thought Ron had dibs on Hermione?_

_Angel: No we talked about this- _He was cut off.

Harry's voices were cut of by the entering of Ron into the heads common room with a smile on his face.

"Hey Harry! " Ron had just walk in and seemed a little too happy considering he just had a huge fight with Hermione.

"What is it Ron " said Harry, trying not to sound too annoyed.

"Lavender asked me if I wanted to go to Hogsmeade next weekend with her so is it okay if I don't go with you and 'Mione? "

"Ya, sure that's fine Ron but you need to-" Harry was cut off by Ron leaving the room.

"Thanks Harry I have to go now Lavender is waiting, " said Ron as he left walking thought the portrait hole.

Harry's voices suddenly came back to him.

_Angel: Just what you were waiting for Ron taken and Hermione is free. Go for it ask Hermione to Hogsmeade with you._

_Demon: She's right you know this is a perfect opportunity I must agree._

A/N: I really don't like Cho I really don't know why, but that's why I paired her with Malfoy. Sorry to some

Bye the way please R&R!!!! I beg of you R&R

Please feel free to drop me ideas or comments e-mail me

Loads of Love,

´¨¨)) -::-  
¸.·´ .·´¨¨))  
((¸¸.·´ ..·´ -::-  
-::- ((¸¸.J.A.Romig


	3. Hermione and a kiss

** Hermione and a Kiss **

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Harry Potter, books and movies included tear the only thing I own is the story (some settings I own)

Three days passed by until Harry finally go enough courage to ask Hermione to go to Hogsmeade with him. They were walking to double potions on Monday when he decided to ask her.

" M- Mione?" Harry asked trying to not to stutter.

"Yes?" she asked turning around to look at him while walking backwards.

"Ron is going to Hogsmeade with Lavender and I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me this weekend?" he said, his nerves standing on end waiting for her reply.

"Harry! That's a silly question we always go together with or with out Ron-" She suddenly stopped realizing what Harry meant.

" Oh, it's okay Harry I -" Malfoy had rounded a corner and ran into Hermione knocking her into Harry and with his quick reflexes; stop her into knocking both of them to the ground.

"Watch were you're going stupid mudblood!"Sneered Malfoy.

"Why don't you watch were you are going, ferret-face, before my wand has a say in it and you really find out why I'm the smartest witch here." Hermione retorted, she had gotten familiar with Malfoy's usual daily insults. She now automatically answered back as if it was a reflex.

"Is that a threat mud-"Draco was cut off. Snape had stopped right in front of them listing intestinally to their conversation.

"Fighting Ms. Granger and no doubt Potter too, that will be 10 points from Gryffindor." Sneered Snape. It was now Harry's turn to take points because he was know Head Boy and had this privilege along with Hermione.

"And I will gladly take 15 points from Slytherin for verbal harassment of a fellow student." replied Harry; with a smirk of satisfaction that Snape could do nothing.

Snape glared at Harry and Hermione and shouted "In class NOW "

Two hours later the golden trio was leaving potions still laughing at the thought of Snape's and Malfoy's irritated faces after Harry had taken 15 points from their house. Ron still hadn't gotten use to Harry and Hermione's new authority.

After Dinner that night Harry and Hermione were sitting in the Head's common room.

Harry had decided to finish their conversation that he had started earlier. So he got up and walked over to Hermione and sat down next to her. Noticing his presence she stopped doing her homework and looked up at Harry. They locked into a longing gaze looking into each other's eyes until Hermione spoke.

"Yes?" she asked finally breaking the long silence.

"Umm.. I wanted to know about earlier today if you wanted to go with me you know like a date?" Harry felt himself tensing again waiting of her to speak.

" You really mean it Harry?!"

" I do"

"Then I would love to go to Hogsmeade with you Harry!" and with that Hermione embraced Harry in a hug nearly knocking him over for the second time that day. Harry felt a sudden rush of relief he had finally gotten a date with Hermione.

It wasn't until the summer of fifth year at the Burrow did Harry finally realize that Hermione was more the help with homework, that she was truly beautiful and intelligent. He fell even more in love with her when he had to save here from 10 death eaters last year during his duel with Voldermort. He knew from then on that he had wanted to ask Hermione out since then but always had Ron or trouble with the Dark Lord holding him back. Now he finally was going to have a date with Hermione Granger.

He left the room thinking he couldn't have been happier in his life.

As Harry left he did not see the wide grin on Hermione's face and pure happiness in her eyes.

Thoughts were racing through Hermione's mind. She Hermione Granger had just been asked out by her crush since third year! When Harry had saved her from the Dementors and he had learned her secret about her time turner. Harry had always been there for her.

_'Oh my gosh I have to find Ginny'_. So she ran out of the Head's Common Room not realizing that it was past curfew.

I wasn't until she went to leave, after talking to Ginny for two hours that she realized what time it was. She was in the hall when she realized "Crap, If I get caught I'm dead" She sighed

_'Where is Harry's invisibility's cloak when you need it'. _She thought

Suddenly she heard of a noise around the corner and looked but saw no one. Then she heard it again, but this time when she looked she saw Harry with a silver cloak in his hand.

_'Ironic really' _Hermione thought as she started to speak.

"How did you know I would be needing your cloak?" asked Hermione

A smile spread across Harry's face "Well, I figured when I heard the portrait hole open and close and you didn't come back until way past curfew that you probably went to visit Ginny and I figured you won't want to get caught."

"Harry, thank you soo much!" said Hermione truly grateful that she wasn't going to get caught now that Harry was here.

"No problem, you are my girlfriend now " said Harry happily liking the sound of it, _my girlfriend._ They were now under the invisibility cloak and started heading to the Head's common room.

"Harry I'm so happy right now that I could kiss you" She said hoping that he would in fact kiss her.

Harry's heart skipped a beat. " Hold on to that idea" he said as a romantic idea started to form in his head.

"What are you planning Harry? " said Hermione with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"You'll see, but it will have to wait till Hogsmeade this weekend." He said while still calculating the details in his head.

"Okay" said Hermione reluctantly "If I can wait that long "

Just then they reached the portal hole, they were still under the invisibility cloak when Harry looked to Hermione and said. "You don't have to wait till Hogsmeade for a kiss" and with that he wrapped an arm around her waist and passionately kissed her.

_"Three days passed by until Harry finally go enough courage to ask Hermione to go to Hogsmeade with him." _ (A/N Ya courage a problem for Harry ya right, only when it comes to Hermione and other girls)

Bye the way please R&R!!!!

Please feel free to drop me ideas or comments 

Loads of Love,

´¨¨)) -::-  
¸.·´ .·´¨¨))  
((¸¸.·´ ..·´ -::-  
-::- ((¸¸.J.A.Romig


	4. Hogsmeade and a picnic

** Hogsmeade and a Picnic **

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **You know it …blah blah blah

The next week sped by in anticipation of the up coming Hogsmeade weekend. Excitement was buzzing through out the school for everyone was waiting to finally get out of the castle after a long winter.

It was finally the morning of the Hogsmeade trip and Hermione was getting ready. She was picking out her clothes for the trip. She had chosen a red top that had brilliant gold straps and trim. The center design was of a golden snitch. Hermione had figured that Harry would really like it knowing that Quiddicth was his favorite thing in the world and also that he was now the caption of the Quiddicth team too. She had bought it earlier in the year at the Quiddicth supply store where Ron and Harry had spent most of the time in Diagon Ally.

She had finished getting dressed when she turned to see that she had five minutes until she had to meet Harry. As soon as she saw this she flew in to a panic cast a few spells to help her get ready and she was off to meet Harry, looking better then she ever thought possible.

Meanwhile the raven hair boy had gotten up early to make sure he was not late. He also wanted extra time to try and fix his messy hair which never lay flat. After ten minutes of hopeless attempts to fix his hair, Harry left for the great hall were he was going to meet Hermione.

As he was waiting for Hermione, Harry saw Ron walking hand in hand with none other then Lavender Brown. He had a broad smile on his face and was whispering sweet words into her ear while she giggled. This continued as the walked passed Harry not even noticing him. As her turned around after watching Ron leave he spotted Hermione walking into the Great Hall.

_WOW! She looks… Absolutely beautiful today!_ Thought Harry as he noticed he was not the only one staring at Hermione. Other boys from all the houses where now starting to noticing Hermione in a different way.

Hermione greeted him with a smile and a swift kiss on the cheek.

"Hey love " greeted Harry while wrapping an arm around Hermione's waist as they started to walk down to Hogsmeade.

" Hi " she replied. "So when did you start calling me love? " She asked.

"Well I figured it could be a nick name for you. " he said

"Well, sounds like it came from Pirates of the Caribbean thought." She replied.

"What?" Asked Harry quizzically

"Never mind it's a muggle movie that every one likes."

"Ohh…okay well do you like the nick name?" asked Harry

"Yes Harry, I absolutely love it." She said with a grin across her face.

They had now finally arrived at Hogsmeade where Harry took her to all her favorite stores. Their last stop of the day was to Honeydukes where Hermione bought Ice Mice and Harry bought a bit of every thing until his bag was heavy.

As they walked out of Honeydukes, Hermione asked "So weren't you going to plan something special for me today? "

"Yes" Harry looked down at his watch it was time for Hermione's surprise.

"And it is time for your surprise but you are going to have to close your eyes. " said Harry with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Okay" said Hermione excitedly; she had been waiting all week for this.

Harry leaded Hermione down to the park near the edge of Hogsmeade were a romantic picnic awaited them. He had brought Hermione in front of the picnic that lay on the grass when he uncovered her eyes, she gasped.

" Harry! This is beautiful and so romantic! " Gaped Hermione as she looked around a the surrounding flowers in the park that seemed to burst with shades of red, white and pink. Hermione continued to stare at every thing till her eyes caught sit of the picnic Harry had prepared for her. She look to see all her and Harry's favorite foods and nice stockpile of butterbeers.

"Harry! This is great you are so kind to me," She continued

"Really it was nothing Dobby prepared it all and he was kind enough o bring it down and set it up. And remember you still owe me a kiss" he said the last part with a devious grin on his face.

Hermione turned around with a similar look on her face and leaned over to kiss him.

After finishing their meal Harry leaned over to kiss Hermione again. They continued kissing until a very shy third year walked over and told them the carriages were leaving. At the sound of the third year's voice Harry and Hermione broke away.

"Yes?" said Harry suddenly feeling awkward that he was just caught making out.

"The carriages are leaving soon" the boy squeaked before he left running.

_'That was weird' _Thought Harry as he leaned over to kiss Hermione one more time before they had to leave. After one last kiss they got up and started towards the carriages. When they arrived the carriages were not there and all the students were gone.Harry gazed down at his watch. _Crap we missed the carriages by 10 minutes._By now Hermione had realized what had happen and started to worry.

"Harry! How are we supposed to get back?" Hermione said panic in her voice.

"Its okay love we'll just start walking back it's not that far" her replied trying to calm her down.

"Okay" she said feeling a little better.

They started walking down the street hand and hand enjoying the sunset when suddenly they both felt the ground leap from beneath their feet. They had a porkey on them or they had stepped on one. As the came to a sudden stop they looked at each other, both with looks of terror on their face.

_ What in the name of Merlin just happened?!_

"Ahh yes we seem to have visitors"

Hearing a familiar voice, Harry and Hermione turned around to lay eyes on none other than Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy and his master, The Dark Lord. Indeed Voldemort had in fact returned again.

Please Read and Review I value your review

Thank you for reading!

Please feel free to drop me ideas or comments

Loads of Love,

´¨¨)) -::-  
¸.·´ .·´¨¨))  
((¸¸.·´ ..·´ -::-  
-::- ((¸¸.J.A.Romig


	5. Dark Figures

Dark Figures   
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: This counts for the rest of my story... I do NOT own Harry Potter or the books! ( But I love them )  
  
Harry found himself standing in a dark room, which was covered with books stacked, expected one wall which was taken up by a massive window and two dark looming figurers which stood in front of the window not making a move. Behind them the rain pounded against the window, Harry could see the lighting flash and hear the thunder roll. Harry stood still facing the figures.  
  
'What the bloody hell happen to us?' thought Harry and suddenly he felt a prying on his head and then it he heard a voice inside his head.  
  
Unknown voice: Us? There is no other Harry you're all alone, there is no us any more.  
  
'What are you talking ab-HERMIONE?!' screamed Harry inside of his head, the voice left. He looked to his right and saw no one. Harry was worried he desperately wanted to know were Hermione was, but his thoughts were interrupted by the cold sneer of Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Potter I'm so glad you could make it-" Harry cut him off.  
  
"What have you done with HERMIONE ?!", Screamed Harry anger over taking him. She was all he cared about right now. To Harry Hermione was more then just a girlfriend, she was the center of almost all his happiness since his godfather died and meant the world to him.  
  
Knowing what Harry was thinking and that Hermione would be dead with in the hour, a smirk crossed Lucius' face and he said, "You will soon find out"  
  
Harry did not like the sound of Lucius' voice, he knew only to well what the Malfoy's thought of muggle born witches and wizards and what they had been trained to do. "What do you mean 'I'll find out' " asked Harry quizzically.  
  
"Let me explain," said another voice. Harry's attention shifted to the other figure, which belonged to the Dark Lord. "Harry I've decided to bring back some of your fond memories of the Tri-wizarding cup. Three years ago you were sent though a maze, which at the end was a trophy, this time the trophy will be you beloved girlfriend. You will face ancient dark magic, my servants and magical beasts. Once you are transported there you have exactly one hour to go thought and get your you mudblood otherwise we start torturing her to death. That is all" And with that Harry once again felt the ground lurch beneath his feet and was on a porkery once again.  
  
Finally, Harry felt his feet hit the ground once more. He looked around he was in a small room and a large oak door stood in front of him. Now every thing came back to him, Hogsmeade, Hermione, Malfoy, The Dark Lord, Harry fought to stay focused. He had to get to Hermione, he looked down at his watch, he had exactly 00:59:30 to find her. With that he put his hand on the door and turned the knob. Loads of Love,  
´¨¨)) -::-  
  
¸.·´ .·´¨¨))  
  
((¸¸.·´ ..·´ -::-  
  
-::- ((¸¸.J.A.Romig  
  
I love all my reviewers!! You rock my writing world!!!  
  
By the way PLEASE REVIEW I only write to please myself and my reviewers so no reviews then I am unmotivated to write so please review. (: This was originally a one-shot that turned into a ficlet now it's a fan fiction.  
  
Please feel free to drop me ideas or comments at 


	6. Hermione's darkness

Hermione's Darkness   
Chapter 5  
  
NOTE While Harry is with the Dark Lord and Lucius Hermione is trapped else were.  
  
Hermione rolled over on what appeared once to be grass.  
  
'Were the bloody hell am I?!' she thought.  
  
She sat up in an effort to see better, but her blurred vision did not allow her. She blinked and saw a dark figure in the distance that looked as if it belonged to an older female. Hermione fallowed the figure with her eyes as; it drew closer towards her and disappeared. She struggled to move but realized her hands and feet were bond and there was no chance of getting lose they were defiantly magic. She began to panic, 'How the hell are we going to get out of here?...we?' Hermione was puzzled; why the word 'we' sounded so strange then it hit her! 'Harry, Were is he?! I swear if...' her thoughts ended, as a foot collide with her head knocking her out so that all of her thoughts and emotions faded into darkness.  
  
A chuckle of laughter rang through the thick darkness, as Bellatrix gazed down upon the motionless body of Hermione Granger.  
'Potter will not live to see her, neither will she' she thought  
  
As this thought crossed Bellatrix's mind, she smiled with pleaser. And laughed once more, "Now time to return to my master and come back later for more fun," She turned to leave and then remember to undo Hermione's bonds and take her wand.  
  
  
  
Hermione awoke some time later to find herself still on the ground, with no bonds and a massive headache.  
  
"What the bloody hell happen to me?!" she said as she looked herself up an down, She had picked up most of her bad langue from Ron and the other seventh year boys, and had become accosted to using it in situations like this. She looked around she saw nothing that looked familiar. All she saw were black, dead looking bushes huddled at the bottom of massive walls that appeared to be different shades of white and gray.  
  
That was all she saw thought the darkness of the night. For the only source of light she had were the stars and the full moon. She had nothing else; her wand had been taken from her. She didn't bother looking; she knew was a prisoner in the dark place and the only person who could rescue her was Harry.  
  
She walked over toward the wall so she could lean up against it and try to think of a way to get out of here. She stopped what she saw before her was defiantly a wall, but it was not made of the typical stone or brick, but it had been crafted with human bones. She had a cold shiver go down her spine, the bones were moving. She gasped as one reached out and grabbed her ankle she tried to struggle to get lose but couldn't as more bony hands reached out and grabbed her wrist and arms. She was helpless with out her wand she could not defend her self, she knew a million spells that could get her out position, but could do nothing. She continued to struggle trying harder and harder to escape the grip of the wall but failed the wall continued to get a better grip on her. She screamed for help but there was no reply. She stopped screaming, the hands the once held her had just shattered in a great explosion. She shielded her eyes from the explosion as shards flew in every direction. As the dust cleared Hermione could see that a large hole stood in front of her leading it to a ghostly garden of Blake flowers and stone gargoyles. Hermione looked around, who had helped her? Her gaze met a figure standing by a bush of black roses. Her nerves shook and she was on edge, so much had happen to her in last few hours. She was scared and fought to sort her thoughts and remain calm so she could think. He person turned and started to walk toward her. She braced her self. "Who is he... or she?"  
  
"Hello Hermione" came a cold sneer. At once Hermione knew who the voice belong to, Malfoy. But not just any Malfoy, it was Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What In the Hell are you doing here!" Hermione burst out as soon as she saw Malfoy. "Oh, what don't tell me, Daddy made you get the dark mark and join the family business and now you have come to tell me I'm going to die " Hermione started to sob, she knew it was coming she knew some one was going to die, that she was going to die if Harry couldn't save her. No one had told her about what Voldermort had sad to Harry or that Voldemort was back but she knew deep down inside, no matter haw good of witch she was Harry would have to save her.  
  
"Something like that" Malfoy replied, he face showed no expression what so ever he had turned emotionless. As soon has Hermione heard this she collapse in tears falling to the ground and continued to sob uncontrollably. She looked up to she Draco walking towards her with a sadden look on his face. Angry rose inside of her and suddenly Draco was thrown like a rag doll into the bushes. Hermione was stunned there was some one protecting her,  
  
'Who keeps helping me?' She thought as she stood brushing herself off and walked over to check on Malfoy. As she thought he was just unconscious a simple disarming or stunning spell could have done it. She glanced about trying to see who was helping her but saw no one. She walked past the unconscious Malfoy and explored the garden in hopes of finding away out. She was in the far corner of the garden when she felt a stone sink underneath her foot. She watched as a large bush opened up into a graveyard. Although Hermione didn't know it this was the same graveyard were, Harry had watch Voldermort rise from the dead and Cedric die in his fourth year. Hermione continued to walk towards the graveyard with out the faintest idea what awaited her and what horrible memories this would bring up for Harry.  
  
She walked into the cemetery she had a cold shiver race thought her body when she reach a tombstone that had been stained with blood. She then felt a warm hand grasp her shoulder. She gasped and turned around to see...  
  
To be added to.....  
  
Thank you to every one who reads my story I love you ALL if you read this story and hate it TELL ME but if you just liked it leave me a few words in a review. PLEASE!! Look forward to reading you reviews and stories  
  
Thank you for reading! Please Read and Review I value your review Please feel free to drop me ideas or comments at   
  
Loads of Love,  
´¨¨)) -::-  
  
¸.·´ .·´¨¨))  
  
((¸¸.·´ ..·´ -::-  
  
-::- ((¸¸.J.A.Romig  
  
I just wanted to say sorry I haven't updated in forever! I really couldn't update during the school year because I hade finals and then as soon as school ended I went on vacation and then strait back to school that is summer school!! WHEN WILL IT END!! Then I wrote this chapter and planned on typing it to Mondays a go after swim practice but then I injured my wrist and I was to swollen to type, I tried finger picking the whole chapter. But it took me FOREVER and really hurt. So Finally my wrist is somewhat better and I now can type so here is my crappy chapter, that you will like more then I do. (I don't like it cuz it took me forever to type and it really hurt)  
  



	7. Serpents

Serpents 

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** you know it

_Finally, Harry felt his feet hit the ground once more. He looked around he was in a small room and a large oak door stood in front of him. Now every thing came back to him, Hogsmeade, Hermione, Malfoy, The Dark Lord, Harry fought to stay focused. He had to get to Hermione; he looked down at his watch. He had exactly 00:59:30 to find her. With that he put his hand on the door and turned the knob._

Harry stepped thought the door and found him self in a small damp room lit only by an ancient chandelier. As he looked around the room his eye caught a faint shimmer of silver. As he stepped closer, a solid ebony door appeared before him. The faint simmer of silver began to swirl and created an image of a silver serpent with glowing ruby eyes, the eyes seemed entrancing, with a feel of great power and happiness. Harry felt as if the eyes were starting into his very soul and finding his deepest desire within. Harry shifted as he felt the same staring feeling on his back. He turned to meet the sapphire eyes of another snake. This one was black, with the backdrop of a pale holly door.

The beauty of each door entranced Harry as he continued to stand there silently starring at each door losing site of why he was even there. Harry was drawn towards the blue eyes of the black serpent, he looked into the eyes, and he continued to look deeper, until he saw a room. Harry's gaze was taken up as a scene played out before him. The saw himself standing in a bedroom…Sirius's bedroom, he looked on the bed to see a small wooden box and burned in to it was the same snake that was designed on the door. He watched himself walk over to the box, open it and pull out what look like a time turner but had a blue liquid inside of it instead of sand. He watched as he turned it three times, and as he traveled back in time. Everything stopped and Harry watched as he saw himself run out the door and down the hallway. Before he could catch his breath he saw Sirius, alive and well about to leave the house.

"Sirius don't go!" He heard his other self yell. Sirius stopped and turned, "Harry! What are you doing here I thought you were in the department of mysteries!"

Harry was brought back to the room and as his vision began to clear so did his mind. Harry wondered if the serpent on the door revealed that of what was behind the door. Determined to find out what the other serpent held in its eyes Harry turned to stare into the ruby eyes of the another snake. This time, Harry's vision was consumed by a smirking Hermione, staring down at the motionless body of Bellatrix. Hermione turned to leave, but she didn't notice Bellatrix struggling to get up finally she managed and shouted "Avada Kedavra" green light shot from her wand and hit Hermione straight in the chest as she had turned around. Harry called out her name as he watched her lifeless body fall to the ground. Harry was jerked back to reality. He fond himself once again in the in the chandelier room with the two doors, but this time he found himself on the floor crying in pain of what her had just seen. He stood up and as he did this, his mind began to clear and he thought about the two doors. Then it hit him each serpent showed him what awaits behind each door. Her had two choices change the past or save the future.

You would think this would be an easy choice for Harry but a thousand things were going off in his head at once.

_Angel: you have to save Hermione!_

_Demon: No Harry saw your good father he is the only family you ever had._

_Angel: You know better then that Harry the consequences for time travel are great and by saving Sirius' life you could ruin the future._

_Demon: or he could prevent this from every happening. _

_Angel: You now Harry that nothing ever turns out like you want it to, are you really willing to lose Hermione?_

At that last though Harry had made up his mind he was going to save Hermione, although he had wanted to save Sirius, he remembered what happen the last time he time traveled and that it had cost him greatly and was responsible for his current situation in life.

So Harry reached over and opened the door, which the silver serpent with red eyes guarded.

Question…. Why did Dumbledore let Harry and Hermione travel back in time in the third book? Because they traveled back in time Harry saved people true. But because they traveled back in time a repercussion was that peter escaped costing Sirius his freedom which if he had had it might he have lived? And also because of that Voldermort is back in power. So by going back in time in the third book Harry just put off his misery? Who knows?? Please tell me your opinion by emailing me of reviewing.

I'm sorry for not updating!! I have so much going on plus my parents moved all the computers in the house! That took forever and what a pain!! Plus school has started so that means Polo pre-season; honors classes, Yearbook responsibilities, and youth group and I want to do writing on top of all that! Crap is all I have to say if I want to do it all.

SORRY…I wish I had all the time in the world…(tears)


End file.
